Izuru Kamukura (Literal)
Summary Izuru Kamukura is the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program, gaining all talents known to Humanity. In conclusion, he's really broken af. However, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Making him a person that he is now, one without any motivations and lost his heart, metaphorically. Powers and Stats Tier: Above 0 (Can do anything to get his wanted Tier) | 8-C, likely higher | Possibly 7-B up to 7-A | High 6-C | 4-C to 3-A (As the "Luminary of the Stars") | High 2-A, likely higher | Unknown (Too bored to get a tier) | Outside of Tiering Systems (He's infinitely stronger than anyone that exists as fictional or real characters and as well as being infinitely stronger than Tier -1, the only plausible explanation as he is above logic, even Memetic tiering is simply a fodder tier) Name: Izuru Kamukura Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Too bored for a gender, likely Male. Age: Likely 18-20, possibly less than 10 years as Izuru is just a newborn man. Classification: Human, Deity, Creature of Boredom, Ultimate Hope, Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, Can erase memories of periods of up to at least 2-3 years (possibly higher), Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Robot Creation, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Instinctive Reaction, Superhuman Charisma, Durability Negation, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Immortality (All types), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Fear Aura, Chi Manipulation, Danmaku, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (True Godly), Flight, Body Control (After the Izuru Kamukura Project, he suddenly had long hair, which is proof that he is capable of body control), Transformation (Can transform into a boring creature, but he's naturally releasing a boring aura so it doesn't matter), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time Manipulation (He slowed Komaeda's time, should also be able to do Battle Trance), Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Necromancy Attack Potency: Absolute Infinity+++ (If he wanted to) | Building level, likely higher (Casually sent Mukuro flying with a simple backhand) | Possibly City level up to Mountain level, he can create nuclear bombs that rivals countries that manufactures nuclear bombs like North Korea and Russia | Large Island level, can hack the Neo World Program with his hacking skills | Star level to Universe level (As the "Luminary of the Stars") | Multiverse level+, likely higher (Thinks that Atua, a God that's above time and space, is a boring character and is just a boring lie) | Irrelevant+, likely higher (Too bored to do anything) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (Even in his bored form, comprehending his power is impossible) Speed: Omnipresent+++ (If he wanted to) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro, barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro, barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | Massively FTL+ (Goes to check stars and planets in the universe on a daily basis) | Infinite Speed (Comparable to a God that's beyond Time and Space) | Irrelevant+ (He's too bored to get his own speed) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (You boring humans won't be able to classify his speed other than Incomprehensible+^∞ in his full power) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (He can lift anything if he wanted to) | At least Superhuman | Infinite (A deity above time and space is too boring for him) | Stellar to Universal (As the "Luminary of the Stars") | Irrelevant+ (He's too bored to lift anything) | Incomprehensible+^∞ Striking Strength: Absolute Infinity+++ (He can strike as hard as he want to) | At least Building Class | Star Class to Universal (As the "Luminary of the Stars") | Multiversal+ (Above Atua) | Unknown (He's too bored to find his correct Striking Strength) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (At full power, no one will be able to record his striking strength as the researchers die when it he strikes, able to completely destroy a lot of fourth walls over fourth walls, reality and boundaries are only borderline Lower-Dimension for him) Durability: Absolute Infinity+++ (He can be the most durable thing you can think of, even if you create a whole new level, he's always above it) | At least Building level, likely higher | Star level to Universe level | At least Multiverse level, likely higher | Unknown++ (It is too boring for him to get his correct Durability) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (Should be more durable than the most durable character to exist, if you create a more durable character, Izuru will be more durable instantly, should be infinitely and vastly stronger than his Tier 0 key, which was holding back an infinitely infinite amount of times) Stamina: Absolute Infinity+++ (If he wants to have limitless stamina, he will have it) | High, likely Very High (Should have a high stamina as the Ultimate Hope) | Immense (Able to explore the universe casually without tiring) | Unknown++ (Should be superior to a Deity that's above time and space) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (He doesn't need to exhaust himself to one-shot you) Range: Absolute Infinity+++ (Can have any range if he wants to) | Standard melee range normally, higher by using weapons | High Multiversal+ | Unknown++ (Too bored to have his range) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (Impossible to be described, even describing it as infinitely above infinite^infinite tier is not enough or even infinitely multiplying it by an infinite amount over and over. Standard Equipment: Can use anything known to Humanity, usually his fabulously long hair. Other than that, he doesn't need to use an item to one-shot you. Intelligence: Supergenius, likely Omniscient (He knows everything to the point that he's bored) | Omniscient (As the "Luminary of the Stars", he should be able to hold immense or all knowledge about the universe itself, he likely knows about other universes as well) | Incomprehensible+^∞ (His intelligence can't be described by peasants like us) Weaknesses: Too bored to fight but he usually ends up stomping every opponents casually. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Talents: *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Adventurer:' The talent of Rantaro Amami, Izuru is an exceptionally talented Adventurer. Fitting his talent, he knows how to sail a boat. He instantly learns about everything in whatever country he is currently visiting, including the language, the local tourist attractions as well as the dangers. He is also immune to extreme temperatures as he has this talent. **'Ultimate Affluent Progeny:' Byakuya Togami's Talent, Izuru is extremely skilled at ruling factions and groups. He has ruled the Earth and eventually the real life as well. As a powerful and wealthy student, he should be able to rival Byakuya that has made millions in a day with ease. Both also should have or be able to have access to nuclear weapons. **'Ultimate Aikido Master:' Tenko Chabashira's Talent, Izuru has mastered the arts of Aikido and even the arts of Neo-Aikido as well, a more aggressive martial arts and has many offensive techniques. Izuru should be able to perform this martial arts flawlessly and even on a higher level. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of logic and possibility that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. (That is PIS as Izuru let himself get hurt by altering his Durability). **'Ultimate Anthropologist:' Korekiyo Shinguji's Talent, as Izuru has this talent, he should be experienced and possibly has mastered the practice of anthropology and should have knowledge of every folklores to exist. **'Ultimate Artist:' Angie Yonaga's Talent, Izuru is a skilled artist, like Angie, being able to make sculptures and wax statues from near perfection to flawless. However, unlike Angie, he doesn't rely on a deity to make good arts. **'Ultimate Assassin:' The talent of Maki Harukawa, Izuru, being a master assassin, he is a good assassin and is highly proficient on weapons. **'Ultimate Astronaut:' Kaito Momota's Talent, which instantly makes Izuru better than Kaito, even in terms of experience, he is better than Kaito, who has explored the whole Universe as an astronaut despite having the low lifespans of humans. **'Ultimate Baseball Star:' Leon Kuwata's Talent, Izuru is a baseball expert, which allows Izuru to be able to hit a small target 30 feet away by just throwing a ball when even restricted by obstacles. **'Ultimate Blacksmith:' Sonosuke Izayoi's Talent, Izuru can forge basically any blade upon request as he is skilled at developing and using different weapons. **'Ultimate Biker Gang Leader:' Mondo Owada's Talent, as a flawless Biker Gang Leader, Izuru possesses several skills related to this talent including physical strength, endurance, motorcycle knowledge and leadership. **'Ultimate Bodyguard:' "Isshiki Madarai's" Talent, Izuru is an exceptionally skilled bodyguard, being able to guard people like wealthy people, high-ranking public officials, and celebrities from danger without flaws. **'Ultimate Botanist:' Santa Shikiba's Talent, as an expert Botanist, Izuru knows all about this field and its fields' researches. This talent also gives him immunity from Alien Invasions. **'Ultimate Boxer:' The talent of Juzo Sakakura, Izuru possesses immense boxing skills and knowledge, being able to do any kind of boxing stance and strategies. **'Ultimate Breeder:' Gundham Tanaka's Talent, Izuru is extremely good at taking care and treating animals or species the right way. He can also talk and communicate to animals, which contributes to Genome Tree and as well as having fatal poison to run in his veins and he can only be touched by very specific people with matching astral levels. **'Ultimate Child Caregiver:' Maki Harukawa's Talent, Izuru is very skilled at taking care of others to the point where the kids are naturally attracted to Izuru even if Izuru is himself doesn't like kids or not. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, he is exceptionally skilled at creating candies and other sweets as Izuru is a perfect cook. As he has the ability to brainwash others when his candies are consumed, the victim will follow his orders without question. **'Ultimate Cook:' Teruteru Hanamura's Talent, as already stated, Izuru is a perfect cook. He has the capability of creating dishes that greatly dwarfs the high class chefs or top chefs in the world. **'Ultimate Cosplayer:' The talent of Tsumugi Shirogane, just like Tsumugi, he is able to replicate characters easily but he's on a different level and without a flaw, as he is able to cosplay people in real life without getting "Cospox". **'Ultimate Detective:' The talent of Kyoko Kirigiri, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve clues with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Impostor:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's swordstyle. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' The talent of Yasuke Matsuda, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' The talent of Ted Chikatilo, Izuru is very skilled at explosives and fireworks. His fireworks can brainwash other people when he uses specific fireworks/explosions that makes victims unable to not look away. *'Ultimate Secrets:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura has more talents up to his sleeve but due to the series not being long enough, he hasn't displayed a lot more. **'Ultimate Precognition:' A talent he formulated for the purpose of avoiding to waste his time by fighting boring opponents. Though, he's too talented that the talent he created lets him predicts the future with 100% accuracy, which lets him avoid encountering boring events and situations when the purpose of the talent was only to give him Instinctive Reactions. Possibly overlapping Ultimate Clairvoyant. **'Ultimate Debater:' A talent he formulated to casually debate in Versus Threads and win easily by just saying short yet informative words. **'Ultimate Boredom:' A talent he obtained from the Hope Cultivation Project, he is bored at any time and any place due to him knowing and predicting what will happen with perfect accuracy. **'Ultimate Immunity:' A talent he obtained from the Hope Cultivation Project, he instantly gains immunity from every attacks or negative effects. He becomes an invincible incarnation of power and hope. (The bullet hurt him because it was PIS). **'Ultimate Greater Neurologist:' The greater form of Ultimate Neurologist, he can manipulate or alter his own brain just to give himself talents, make himself physically stronger and give himself abilities. **'Ultimate Adapter:' The talent to adapt no matter what context, Izuru has mastered this talent. **'Ultimate Imitator:' The talent to imitate anything with no limitations, Izuru can imitate attacks, signature moves and techniques without any flaws and performs them stronger than the original. Ultimate Techniques: *'Auto-dodge Mechanism:' An ability that has been formulated due to the creation of the Ultimate Precognition, it lets him dodge automatically, with or without knowledge of someone attacking him and no matter how fast the attack is. He has been shown to perfectly dodge continuous attacks from Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Analyst. This technique has been formulated for the purpose of possibly avoiding wasting time by fighting boring opponents and so he uses this technique to avoid the possibility. *'Perfect Clairvoyance:' Another ability that has been perfected due to the creation of the Ultimate Precognition, he predicts the future of every objects with 100% accuracy by just looking at them. *'Declaration of War:' As the Ultimate Impostor, he can flawlessly fool everyone by disguising as someone powerful while having clearly different builds. As the "Twogami" was able to declare war and for people to try and kill him, in exchange, the killer will inherit Byakuya's power. This is also useful for April Fools day but knowing how he knows what will happen, he likely won't use this as this is too boring for him. *'"This Character" FRA:' As the Ultimate Debater, he says FRA in a Versus Thread and his side wins flawlessly due to Charisma. *'Extreme Wanking:' As the Ultimate Debater, he wanks a character in a Versus Thread and not get noticed. *'Extreme Paraphrasing:' As the Ultimate Debater, he uses the greater form of copy-pasting, which is called "paraphrasing". He is so excellent at paraphrasing that the words look completely different from where it originated, it's as if he created a sentence from nothing, and as this requires little to no effort, he's not wasting his time with boring things. *'"You're Boring":' Says "You're Boring" to an opponent. It can be any opponent, a fighter, a debater or any kind of opponent. Usually, it leads to a psychological instability or mental problems as their pride breaks down to an insane amount of level and breaks down after hearing "You're Boring", no matter how strong they are or how smart they are. *'Immunity:' He's immune to all attacks, no matter how strong the attacks are. *'Mind Surgery:' He can alter his brain to give him more talents that he possibly has not yet discovered, give himself more abilities, make himself stronger or alter his tier. *'Ultimate Reality Warping:' He can warp reality if he wants to, he has not shown this ability due to the series being not long enough. *'Ultimate Adaptation:' Izuru always adapts and will always do, his profile grows stronger thousands to more than trillions of times every second, in his true power/form key. *'Ultimate Imitation:' He can imitate anything if he wants to. Attacks and signature moves, looks or personality. It can be anything of sort. **'Dragonball Series' ***'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, an energy wave attack mostly used to finish opponents. Izuru doesn't use this much as he's bored to do so. ***'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. ***'Hakai:' Only accessible to God of Destructions but is an exception for him, just by extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", he is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort as he causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. ***'Kaio-ken:' It greatly increases Izuru's ki for a short amount of time, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. It should heavily strain his body but as he has perfect control of every abilities and techniques that he has, he likely won't strain his body, not even slight strains. **'One Piece Series' ***'Bore Bore no Mi:' Izuru's Devil Fruit, he gets bored every time but he can give his opponents boredom and they will instantly lose their will to fight and then give up. He also has some sort of intangibility where if they try to attack him or touch him, they get bored and lose their will to fight, as well as to transform into a beast or a creature of boredom. Making his devil fruit classification unknown and very confusing. There are rumors that he has more than one devil fruits but there's no way to know. ***'Haki:' Izuru has unlocked this through intense trauma, or training, though it wasn't training but intense trauma from the massive modifications of his brain. He has the ability to sense the presence of others, increase the density of his own body and dominate others' willpower. ****'Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki):' He has this type of haki, his expertise is the capacity to sense and empathize with a focused target's emotions, intentions, and personality, which is why he gets bored every time he looks at others, as he instantly analyzes them, along with the Ultimate Analyst. Though, he also has the ability to sense the presence of others over long distances and as well as seeing the future. (He predicts the future with his Ultimate Analyst). ****'Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki):' As Izuru has this type of haki, he is capable of passively applying invisible armor around his body. As he perfected this type, he can coat most parts or all of his body with this haki and last for a very long amount of time. ****'Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki):' Izuru should and definitely has this type of haki, as he was able to scare someone just by his presence alone. He can use this haki passively and without even needing to activate it due to his boredom of manually using it. His presence was also enough to make a strong individual act cautiously and carefully when meeting Izuru, this was shown when Mukuro and Junko met Izuru and when they fought, Izuru stomped them without a doubt. ***'Rokushiki:' A special, superhuman martial arts style that can be obtained through extremely harsh training. ****'Geppo (Moon Step):' Izuru can jump off the air itself, allowing him to stay in the air for much longer than usual. ****'Tekkai (Iron Mass):' Izuru can harden his muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. ****'Shigan (Finger Gun):' Izuru can use this technique, in which he pushes his finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. Mostly used for close combat but he can also use this for ranged combat by creating shockwaves. ****'Rankyaku (Storm Leg):' Izuru can send out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body by kicking at very high speeds and strength. ****'Soru (Shave):' By kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye, Izuru can move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. ****'Kami-e (Paper Drawing):' Izuru makes his own body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. ****'Rokuogan (Six King Gun):' Is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushikistyle, only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh technique, Izuru has this as he has perfect mastery of Rokushiki. **'One Punch Man' ***'Boring Punch:' An extremely casual punch that "extremely casual" isn't even good enough to describe it, usually enough to one-shot characters but ends up killing most of them. ***'Consecutive Boring Punch:' Izuru launches consecutive quick, casual and boring punches, they are strong enough to annihilate an object completely, no matter how strong or durable the object is. ***'Boringly Serious Punch:' Not going to be used, otherwise, humanity wouldn't exist. ***'Incinerate:' He can equip his hands with special cannons that releases streams of heat and flame on command, he usually keeps this down to a level where it only destroys a part of the mountain. ***'Meteoric Burst:' He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, but Izuru has no limit so this has no use and if he somehow uses this, there won't be any immense burden on his body as any weaknesses won't be able to exist in Izuru besides being bored. **'Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo' ***'Aurora Pillar:' Izuru creates a light construct in the shape of a small pillar that enlarges to the point of reaching sky and he can swing it on his enemy and reduces his enemy to non existing atoms vaporizing enemies completely along with their existence. ***'Authority:' Izuru can command others with words, no matter how strong, invulnerable or immune they are. ***'Genome Tree:' Izuru can communicate with any animal and he can gain the powers of any animal he befriends. Key: Omnipotent Izuru Kamukura | Izuru with PIS and manipulated by plot (He let himself get manipulated by the plot, out of sympathy) | With nuclear bombs | With Neo World Program | As a Deity | When bored | Above Every Character (True Power) Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Impossible to Define Memetic Tier Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unknown Age Category:Incomprehensible Category:Hax Category:Omnipresence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infinite Reality Warping Category:Verse Soloer Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3